¡Hey, eso NO se piensa!
by Las Dolly
Summary: Ya esta, segundo cap por fin. Neville y su humilde y pura mente se revelan ante los muchachos en el cuartito de 10 x 10. Review y lean el 5° libro que esta BUENISIMO
1. El Inicio Secretos de sotano

¡Hey, eso no se piensa!  
  
By: Poly Morgana R. y Akane Wakashimatzu.   
  
E-Mail: somos_unas_dolly@yahoo.es (y tambien el de cada una. veace bio.)  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
" El inicio. Los secretos de sótano".  
  
Serás la noche oscura donde arderé   
  
Las vigas de esta casa que aún sigue en pie   
  
Me beberé tu sangre y pondré tu piel   
  
Escribiré tu nombre en cada pared   
  
No fue cosa de un día ni dos ni tres   
  
Como el tigre a su presa te acorralé  
  
(Chayanne, Sube al desván.)   
  
La lluvia comenzó caer tenuemente en los terrenos de colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, advirtiendo a los alumnos de la futura tempestad que se avecinaba. A pesar de todo, algunos de los estudiantes no hicieron caso a las advertencias que el director y el mismo cielo les propinaban, como Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, que, de forma entusiasta, entrenaban en los campos para el próximo partido de Quidditch. Sin embargo, unas horas luego de la ligera llovizna, las fuertes y gruesas gotas que se precipitaban sobre ellos les impedían seguir con su practica.   
  
-¡Ron, bajemos! - Gritó Harry, intentando equilibrarse en su escoba y a la vez intentar visualizar a su amigo a través de los mojados vidrios de sus lentes-.   
  
-¡ ¿ Pero quien ganó la partida?!- Gritó Ron entre el molesto ruido de los truenos- ¡Yo te llevaba ventaja!  
  
-Eh... Bueno, baja ya, que no quiero morir electrocutado- Exigió el chico de lentes bajando de su escoba.   
  
-Siempre hay una excusa para terminar el juego que estoy ganando, snif ¡_¡ - Murmuró el pelirrojo, bajando de su escoba.   
  
Cuado ya estuvieron los dos en tierra firme, caminaron por un momento intentando visualizar la entrada al viejo castillo, pero en vano, ya que la cortina de agua que estaba al frente de ellos se los impidió.   
  
-Harry, ¡mira!- Gritó* Ron apuntando hacia un lugar en dirección opuesta al castillo. Harry miro, curioso. A lo lejos se podía apreciar un tenue resplandor proveniente de lo que parecía una ventana.   
  
-Vamos... que se me están helando... - Harry fijo la vista en la zona entre su ombligo y sus rodillas- Todo...  
  
-Échale la culpa al agua de tus defectos naturales... U- Susurró Ron empezando a caminar. Harry, que no escuchó lo que su amigo había insinuado sobre su masculinidad, siguió a Ron esperando llegar luego a ese lugar, que de seguro seria cálido y seco...   
  
Abrieron la puerta, y al parecer interrumpieron un placentero momento de la pareja que se encontraba en el interior.   
  
-¡ Andale!- Exclamo Ron, mirando con ojos grandes como platos el bailarín trasero de Pansy Parkinson.   
  
Draco lanzó unos improperios que fácilmente ganarían a los de Ron, pero luego de subirse el cierre de los pantalones pareciendo un poco más tranquilo, dijo:  
  
-Potter... ¡ Potter! Jamás me había puesto tan feliz verte! - El Slytherin se fijo en la mano de Harry Potter, que sostenía la manija de la puerta. - Suelta eso, no se te ocurra cerrar la pue...-  
  
Draco no alcanzó a terminar su advertencia. Su grito fue ignorado por el Gryffindor quien cerró la puerta con toda sus fuerzas. Pansy gritó y Draco golpeo el piso molesto.  
  
-¿Que?... ¿Qué hice ahora?-Pregunto el ojiverde, confundido  
  
-Nos volviste a encerrar -Contestó la única chica en el cuarto  
  
-¿Encerrados?-Preguntó Ron confundido  
  
-Pues si, esta puerta se abre sólo por fuera, so tonto-explicó Draco mirando con odio a Harry, quien pensó que esa estadía no seria tranquila estando dos Slytherin mortificándolo por su error.  
  
La puerta se volvió abrir 10 tortuosos segundos después, dando a conocer a una castaña de cabellos mojados- en realidad estaba completamente mojada, de pies a cabeza-, que alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de todos lo que estaba en su interior.   
  
-¿ Que pasa aquí? ¿ Ustedes y Draco Malfoy con la Bulldog en un mismo lugar? - Preguntó Hermione, bastante sorprendida.  
  
-No, si somos duendecillos, taradita- Se burló Pansy, con las manos en las caderas.  
  
-¿ Que tienen imán? O_o- Pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja- El trío Gryffindor no puede carecer de un integrante... pegotes.  
  
-Mira, que tu no tengas amigos...!  
  
Con el enojo provocado por los Slytherins, Hermione cerro de golpe la puerta, dejando a todos congelados.  
  
-¡ Que bonito! ¡ Encerrado con Potter SuperStar, Weasley denme-dinero- por favor, y Granger parezco-un-león-electrocutado! - Exclamó Draco Malfoy, con sorna.   
  
-Pues a mi no me gusta esto de estar con un zoológico... ¡ Un hurón y su garrapata pegada en la oreja!- Contestó Harry, molesto.  
  
-Bueno, calmémonos... - Sugirió Hermione, quitándose la túnica empapada, sin darse cuenta que las miradas de Harry, Ron y Draco, cada uno en el grado de disimulo que les era posible, la observaban con cara del lobo feroz frente a una bella caperucita de 17 años. Gracias a la feroz lluvia, Hermione se había mojado hasta el ultimo pedazo de tela que le cubría el cuerpo, provocando que su blusa de colegio se apegara a su figura, que a pesar de que no era tan delgada como la de una modelo ni ostentaba tampoco una cintura tan pequeña, resultaba bastante atractivo para los lob... chicos. El cabello mojado caía mojado sobre su espalda, y parecía que jamás se le había visto tan bien.   
  
-¡ Hey, yo también estoy mojada!- Exclamó Pansy, envidiosa de la excesiva atención que tenia la Gryffindor.  
  
-¿ Dónde andabas, Hermione?-Preguntó Harry, el primero en salir de su asombro.  
  
-Em... Bueno... estem... - Hermione titubeo- Yo... je, je, je... Fui a buscarlos, si... eso, a buscarlos. ¡Me tenían muy preocupada!- Dijo, con voz sobre actuada... bueno, MUY sobre actuada.   
  
Entonces, justo cuando Ron iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Todos, mirando como si su ángel de la guarda o su estrella de cine favorita hubiese aparecido en la puerta, despertaron de su sueño antes de un segundo. Lamentablemente la realidad es muy cruel y solo en el umbral se encontraban la pequeña, e inocente, y vulnerable, Ginny Weasley... y Neville Longbottom, que cerro la puerta apenas puso el segundo pie adentro.   
  
-¿Por que a mí?, ¡Merlín si no me porto tan mal!-Exclamó Draco apunto de llorar de la desesperación que provocaba estar OTRA VEZ encerrado con 5 Gryffindor en un cuartito de 10 x 10.  
  
-¿Que le pasa?-Preguntó Ginny a su hermano en voz baja.  
  
-Nos hemos vuelto a quedar encerrados-Contestó Ron sentándose en el suelo, hastiado.  
  
- A... a... encerrar, ¿ ó sea que estamos encerados?- Neville empalideció mirando alrededor de todo el cuarto- ó sea que no saldremos hasta que alguien nos encuentra aunque sea en millones de años y seamos unas calaveras llenas de bichos comiéndonos los ojos.  
  
-No seas asqueroso, Longbottom-Dijo asquienta Pansy quien no soltaba el brazo de Draco.  
  
-¿Ustedes que andaban haciendo?-Inquirió Ron.   
  
-Neville me estaba ayudando con mi tarea de Herbologia y comenzó a llover-Respondió Ginny sentándose al lado de Ron y Harry.  
  
-¿Encerrados?... ¿Y si me ahogo?-Neville, tenia los ojos fijos en cualquier parte, pasmado.  
  
-Neville, cálmate ¿si?- Ayudó Hermione-Sólo debemos esperar   
  
El tiempo pasó lenta y pesadamente para todo los chicos. Neville estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de imaginar que se encontraba en un parque enorme donde no se ahogaría, y podría moverse a todos lados. Ginny pensaba en cualquier cosa, concentrándose en el sonido de la lluvia. Pansy intentaba seducir a Draco, que no estaba para nada interesado en los fallidos intentos de la chica. Hermione era la única que estaba de pie, ignorando las fijas miradas Harry, Ron y Draco tenían puesta en ella por su atuendo tan... llamativo   
  
-¡ Moriré aquí!- Exclamo Hermione, exasperada-. ¿ Que podemos hacer?  
  
-¿ Todos juntos?- Pregunto Draco, sorprendido y entusiasmado a la vez.  
  
-Pues claro...- Contesto Hermione con inocencia- ¿ Quieres que estemos solos tu yo jugando?-  
  
-Eh... ¿ Granger? ¿ Eres tu?- Draco la miraba extrañado- Tu sabes que yo no voy a dudar...  
  
-¿ Pero de que hablas?- Hermione chasqueo la lengua- Yo hablo de un juego para que pasemos el rato, como... Verdad o Mentira, o de esas porquerías divertidas.  
  
-¡ Ah, yo los conozco!- Exclamo Pansy- Pero hay uno que no es... muggle, si no mágico- Dijo, recalcando las palabras " muggle" y "mágico", la primera en forma despectiva y la segunda con orgullo.  
  
-¿ Eh... Sabes algo además de...?- Preguntó Draco, sonriendo-. Es... increíble ¡ Piensas! ... Wow, estoy sorprendido- Dijo, sonriendo.  
  
-¡ Dracky ! ¡ Que maldito eres! ¡ Que tengas el mejor trasero de Hogwarts, y los ojos más bellos, y el lunar tan sexy que tienes en la espalda, justo...  
  
-¡ Oye, que no queremos tantos detalles!- Exclamo Ron simulando estar asqueado, cuando en verdad estaba envidioso. Sin duda, su trasero Weasley estaba mucho mejor... Bueno, modestamente, el era mejor en TODO. (N/Akane : - haciendo porras- Ronnie, Ronnie, eres el mejor!! J Te amo, Ron!! *-*)  
  
-Ay, yo también quiero ver ese lunar- Susurro Hermione, pensativa.  
  
-Bueno, juguemos al " Solo entre brujas"! - Sugirió Pansy.  
  
-Oye... no soy una bruja!- Exclamo Neville, saliendo de su estado de tengo-mucho-miedo-aguelita T_T .   
  
-Entonces juguemos a algo parecido al Verdad o Castigo, pero mágico... es decir, que si mientes en al contestar la pregunta que te han hecho, te cae un castigo mágico como cuernos o baba azul... Ah... y con preguntas, bueno, un poquito mas... em... de nuestra edad...- Dijo Ginny, algo sonrojada-.  
  
-¡ Ah, sexo! - Exclamo Draco muy animado- ¡ Juguemos!   
  
-¿ Donde aprendiste esa clase de juegos?- Pregunto Ron a su hermana.  
  
-Me lo enseño Herm...- Ginny no alcanzo a terminar puesto que Hermione le propino un fuerte codazo en las costillas y una mirada mas que significativa-. Jejeje, lo leí en la revista HERMosa.  
  
-¡Juguemos, juguemos!- Seguía Draco, con un entusiasmo creciente- ¡ Siéntense ya, ñoños!  
  
-El hechizo...- Hermione tomo su varita. Miro la puerta, pensando en hacer el elemental " Alohomora", pero volvió la vista decepcionada al notar que no tenia ningún tipo de cerradura, desechando la idea- ¡ A mente sucia, sucio castigo!  
  
-Sobre todos cayo una especie de viento escarchado lila, que parecía casi un rocío de spray muggle colorido.   
  
-Ok... ¡La primera victima es Harry!- Sugirió Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Por puro que te gusta, U- Dijo Pansy.   
  
-Ok, yo hago la primera pregunta- Dijo Neville- Harry... Hace tiempo que tu pareja ya no te excita sexualmente, ¿ Se lo dirías?   
  
-Emmm- Harry pareció bastante cohibido- Yo...creo que...si, pero ... No la engañaría, claro...No si puedo evitarlo... Y si no soy joven... Y si no tengo dinero, y fama...  
  
-Ok, gracias. Te queremos. ¡ Si, Potty, Potty! ¿ Puedo besarte los zapatos? ¿ Te limpio la baba con mi cabello? ¡ Soy un felpudo* a tus pies! (N/A: Utensilio para limpiarse la suela de los tatos antes de entrar a la Housen Jom xD- casa :P - )- Dijo Draco con voz chillona, imitando a alguna fan del joven Potter.  
  
-¡ Yo hago la siguiente pregunta! - Salto Ginny- ¿ Estas enamorado de alguna chica ... de Gryffindor, menor que tu?  
  
-Ni se noto que le quiere sacar información- Susurro Pansy a Draco, riendo.  
  
-Nones- Dijo Harry, con simpleza. Parecía no haber entendido la indirecta-.   
  
-Ah. T_____T - Ginny bajo la vista, intentando no mostrar que estaba desesperada por chillar, gritar, tirarse los pelos y golpearse contra la pared.   
  
-Haber, Harry, amigo mío- Dijo Ron- Yo que te quiero tanto... (muahaha), Si estuvieras en una reunión y se te escapa un gas intestinal y la persona que esta a tu lado se ruboriza, haciendo pensar a la concurrencia que fue ella, ¿Aclararías la situación poniéndote en evidencia? ¿ Aunque esta persona fuese... um... yo?-  
  
-Si no fueses tu, lo pensaría dos veces, pero si fuera otra persona por supuesto que no- Respondió el muchacho   
  
-Pero eso JAMAS ha sido algo sexual-Alegó Draco, enojado ya que, aun no se hacían las preguntas que él deseaba.  
  
-¡Me toca, me toca!- Informo Pansy.  
  
-¿ Quien?- Pregunto Neville.  
  
- Me toca preguntar, mensito- Reclamo la Slytherin- Potty, tienes ligeras sospechas de que tu novia es bisexual, ¿ terminarías con ella quedándote con la duda?. Supón que tu novia es esta machote, la Granger.   
  
-Hermione no es ninguna machote- Dijo Harry, mirando de reojo la aun mojada y translucida blusa de su amiga-. Bueno, si fuera ella... Y yo la amara mucho, pues ...  
  
( Mente de Harry )  
  
Haría un trío, jejejeje =9  
  
-Pues seguiría con ella y no hablaría del tema- Dijo Harry, sin notar que en su frente aparecía una pequeña protuberancia café, parecida a un cuerno.   
  
-¡¡ Potter esta mintiendo, Potter esta mintiendo!!- Se burló Draco, al son de la típica canción usada para las burlas musicalizadas.  
  
-¡Cállate! - Exigió Harry, sonrojándose.   
  
-Bueno, bueno... Mi pregunta- Dijo Hermione, algo molesta al descubrir que su amigo había mentido-. Harry James Potter, dime, ya que estamos con este tipo de preguntas, ... ¿ Si yo te modelara de forma muy sexy, para animarte antes de un partido de Quidditch, tu... atraparías la snitch o estarías desconcentrado? Porque claro, yo soy tu AMIGA.  
  
-¿ Como es eso de sexy, Hermione? ¡ Ilústranos! No entendimos la pregunta- Dijo Ron, sonriendo como un niño... no tan inocente.   
  
-Así .  
  
Hermione se levanto y luego de arreglarse la falda y tirarse el cabello para atrás, muy seductoramente. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con una sonrisa de " Bad Girl" bailándole en el rostro, meneando las caderas tratando de "calentar" a su amigo y sin quererlo a Ron y Draco. Llego donde estaba Harry, le regalo una media sonrisa y se volvió a su puesto original.   
  
Si las miradas fulminaran a una persona, Hermione ya hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra a causa de Pansy y especialmente de Ginny.  
  
-¡¡Bravo!!-Gritó Draco agitando los brazos, aplaudiendo compulsivamente y mostrando una cara de "gato frente a una pescadería sin dueño" (N/Poly: ósea con litros de baba saliendo por la boca)  
  
-Eres muy pesado-Replicó Hermione mirándolo de reojo. Mientras Harry y Ron no se perdían ni un sólo movimiento de su amiga, la cual mostraba un comportamiento-y un físico- que en la vida creyeron que podría tener-. Bueno... contéstame. Mi gracia no fue para nada.  
  
-Um...- Harry nervioso, se rascaba la cabeza pensando en la mejor forma de explicarse, dijo:- Claro, me desconcentraría de tan solo verte a ti, mi amiga, comportándose de una forma tan especial...   
  
-Bueno, dices la verdad...- Dijo Hermione mirándolo completamente, en busca de algún tipo de maldición. Como no la había, sonrió:- Menos mal, Potter, si no ya estaba buscando algo para golpearte. Eres un buen amigo, te preocuparías por mi.   
  
-Ingenuidad- Susurro Draco- Pero bueno, me toca a mi, y ya tengo planeada mi preguntita, jejeje- Rió maléficamente con cara de pícaro - Lady Potter, dígame, ¿ Que pasaría si te encuentras SOLO, en un sótano oscuro, y te encuentras con que Granger viene a hacerte compañía... de una forma no tan amistosa? ¿Que le harías? ¿ Contarle cuentos?  
  
Harry se quedo perplejo, mientras observaba a Hermione, que tenia la misma expresión de O_______O.   
  
A pesar de que Harry no decía nada, en su mente se formaban oscuras y turbias ideas de lo que harías en esa situación.  
  
(Mente de Harry)  
  
Bajaba por la oscura escaleras del sótano. Me habían dicho que ahí lograría encontrar información para mi informe sobre los Kappas y si tenia suerte podría ver uno.  
  
Intente encender la luz, no obstante esta estaba descompuesta por los muchos años sin encender que llevaba. Intente concentrarme y visualizar las sombras acomodándome a la oscuridad.  
  
Comencé mi búsqueda y pasado pocos minutos , sentí unos pasos en la escalera, visualizando una silueta femenina que venia rápidamente hacia mi. Imagine que era la dueña de casa, que a pesar que me había informado que saldría podría haberme ayudado a encontrar lo que necesitaba.  
  
Me equivoqué.  
  
La muchacha era alguien muy familiar para mi, alta, delgada de voluptuosos atributos por delante y por detrás. El cabello se movía al compás de la velocidad con que se movía. Llego donde yo estaba y se me apego al cuerpo, abrasándome y sintiendo sus cualidades, gratitud de la naturaleza, muy cerca de mí.  
  
- Oh, Harry, te necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tu cuerpo, tus ojos verdes, tu olor, tu voz varonil. Realmente todo-Me dijo Hermione, mirando mis ojos, tratando de comunicarme al con su mirada.   
  
Toque* su rostro, memorizándolo y me detuve en sus labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado y ella también, como aseguraba su conciencia.  
  
La beso, la beso con pasión, con lujuria y candor. Logrando que la chica soltara un suspiro gracias a mis caricias en sus anchas caderas. Jamás había tenido posesión de un cuerpo tan perfecto, en el cual mis manos pudieran descubrir, acariciar, sentir y disfrutar cada rincón. Ella desordenaba mas aun mi cabello con sus manos, mientras me susurraba en el oído, tan próximos sus labios carnosos al lóbulo de mi oreja que lo rozaban suavemente, provocándome sentir una gama de sensaciones placenteras mucho mas allá de lo que jamás imagine. Sentía el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus manos y la de sus largas piernas que yo, sin poder contenerme, acariciaba de una forma un tanto desesperada; además de sentir el delicioso frote de su cuerpo contra mis ropas. Ropas que ella ya había comenzado a sacarme, y que ponían en evidencia mis brazos musculosos y mi tórax endurecido por el ejercicio constante. Hermione, que ya se había deshecho de las molestosas vestiduras, que no comprendían mas* que un top blanco y unos shorts azules ajustados, deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda y luego estas no se detenían cuando el camino no era conocido. Sentí unas terribles ganas de sentirla completamente, de tenerla entre mis brazos, y me detuve solo para contemplarla.   
  
-Harry...- Susurro, en lo que pareció un gemido disfrazado- Por favor, Harry, continua...   
  
Sonreí. La senté sobre una vieja mesa sobre se encontraba miles de cachivaches de antaño. La bese otra vez, disfrutando de su relajante sabor a durazno. Sin romper el contactos de lustras bocas, acaricié sus piernas, provocando que Hermione soltara un gemido de placer intenso que lograba provocar con mis masculinas manos.   
  
Sentí sus delgados y elegantes dedos recorrer mis pectorales fuertes, llego a mi rostro para acércalo al de ella y volvernos a besar.   
  
Entre besos fugitivos, suspiros incoherentes, gemidos placenteros y palabras románticas susurradas con timidez, nos excitamos aún más.   
  
Nos miramos intensamente. Sin pensar y casi sin respirar, para no perder ese maravilloso contacto.   
  
Baje mi mirada para ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo sin pudor, sobrepasando la oscuridad que nos cubría y desfrutando de cada detalle desconocido para mí de mi mejor amiga.   
  
La tome por la cintura, acercándola a mí, para penetrarla al fin. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido, enterrando sus dedos en mi oscuro cabello.  
  
Comencé a moverme rítmicamente, como si una melodía lejana marcara el compás de mis movimientos. Se apego a mi cuerpo, rodeándome con sus brazos, besando mi cuello. Termino antes que yo, soltando un grito y enterrando sus fuertes y duras uñas (N/Poly: que envidia .) en mi ancha espalda.  
  
Tome su rostro y la bese antes de alcanzar el clímax que anhelaba, eyaculando y decir su nombre. M e beso otra vez sin querer despegarnos.  
  
(Volviendo a la tierra)  
  
-¡HARRY POTTER!!-Gritó Ron-¿Que o piensas bajar de la luna?  
  
-¿Eh?-pegunto Harry volviendo a la tierra con las mejillas sonrojadas y un delgado hilo de baba cayéndole por su barbilla.  
  
-Que te quedaste pegado como menso-Contestó Hermione enojada  
  
-Responde luego...-Dijo Draco mirando la exaltada situación de Harry-o es que es demasiado fuerte para nuestras inocentes mentes?  
  
  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor y su mirada chocó con la castaña de Hermione. Recién ahí, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado imaginado. Tosió fuerte, se le puso la cara roja, desvió la mirada y se limpio la baba. Estaba enojado con el mismo, con Malfoy y con Hermione por hacerlo pensar esas cosas.  
  
-Bueno yo le diría: "Hermione, esto no esta bien.... arruinaríamos nuestra amistad y eso no es lo que queremos. Hablemos de esto con mas calma luego".  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho por su explicación, sin darse cuenta que a causa de su mentira, le crecían dos grandes y duros cuernos en la frente.  
  
-¡Potter, esta mintiendo!- vociferó Draco feliz- ¡caliente!, ¡Y yo pensé que estabas quedándote atrás!,¡Pero veo que no!  
  
-¿Quieres callarte?-Dijo Harry palpando las nuevas adquisiciones para su rostro.  
  
-Harry, jamás pensé eso de ti-Dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo sentida.  
  
-Bueno quizás Harry nos mintió porque se le ocurrió algo tontito, inocente, y le dio vergüenza contárnoslo-Dijo ron, apoyando a Harry como buen amigo, a pesar que su cara decía algo no tan amistoso, como SI NO ES ASI, TE MATO-¿Cierto Harry?   
  
-Eh...-Harry no quiso más cuernos, así que no respondió nada.  
  
-Oigan, le toca al gordis!!-Chillo Pansy interrumpiendo las carcajadas de Draco   
  
-Si, Neville Longbotton-Dijo Draco, ya un poco mas calmado, sonriendo maléficamente-El señoríto inocencia.  
  
Inocente... eso es lo que todos creen. (N/As: Muajajaja)  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-Nota de las Autoras.-*-*-*-  
  
Akane la maravillosa: WuolaZ !!   
  
Poly la súper poderosa: HolaZ=9  
  
Akane: Weno, yo soy Akane Wakashimatzu y... em... mi amiga es Poly Morgana R., y juntas hemos imaginado CADA CAPITULO de esta historia, en la cual, por medio de diferentes preguntillas los personajes irán dándonos a conocer sus oscuras fantasías...  
  
Poly: Sexuales, jejeje., por eso este es un fic R y si no les gustan esos no lo lean, sino pude quedar con traumas y no nos hacemos responsables de esos.  
  
Akane: Aunque si ya están leyendo esto es porque se leyeron el fic y, cochinones, ¡¡ les gusto!! XD Weno... el próximo capitulo será de Neville y se llamara " Los calladitos... son los peores" :O  
  
Poly: y ese titulo dice mucho, jejeje, en fin, así pasara cada capitulo y sabremos los deseos oscuros de estos NIÑOTES.  
  
Akane: No se porque decimos OSCUROS si tienen tanto fuego como para quemar sus pantallas y sus ojitos de tierno lector :P  
  
Poly: Hagan ejercicios prácticos: Recuerden el botoncito GO, que hace sentir bien al reviewer - porque no se siente sholito- y a nosotras porque alimentamos nuestro ego.  
  
Akane: Y nuestra sed de pooooder!! - Algún día conquistare al mundo y a Rupert Grint :P   
  
Poly (Cantando): Son Pinky, son Pinky y cerebro bro bro bro.   
  
Akane: Byes!!  
  
Poly: Aioshito. 


	2. Los calladitos Son los peores

**¡Hey, Eso NO se piensa!**

**Poly Morgana R. Y Akane Wakashimatzu**

Capítulo 2 

Los Calladitos... son los peores.

**Oh macho, súper macho, macho, súper macho **

**Mira mi pecho**

**Mira mi carro**

**Mira mi casa, **

**Mira  mi yate**

**Soy lo que tengo, oro brillante**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle sexo**

**Un macho rudo, rico, sexy, bueno pa' gozar**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle buddy**

**Bugle sexo**

**Un hombre fuerte, ardiente, deslumbrante y muy sensual.**

**(Bugle Buddy- Yerco Triviño)**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Todos estaban dispuestos a continuar una vez más, sentados de la misma forma que antes.

Harry seguía enfadado. Estaba parado en un rincón del cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y con un molesto peso en su cara por sus "Simpáticos" cuernos y su pequeña protuberancia café al centro de esos dos.

- Vamos Harry, no seas aguafiestas, ven a continuar con el juego. Te aseguro que no todos terminaremos con algo así- Dijo Ginny, intentando reanimar al muchacho.

- ¿Algo como lo de Potter?, pero es que parece un toro, jajaja-Dijo Draco, riendo de los cuernos del chico-¡Aja torito!

- Anda, Malfoy no seas camote-Reprochó Hermione, volviendo la mirada a su amigo-Además, Harry, eso se quita solo, ven y diviértete.

Harry miro a su amiga, quien le sonreía y cayo ante tan bonita visión de su rostro. Sin dejar de notar que seguía mojada y viéndose demasiado sexy. Movió la cabeza, quitándose eso pensamientos, y caminando a donde estaba el grupo sentándose al lado de Pansy y Ron, pensando que ahí no vería a Hermione. 

Error, ahora la veía mucho mejor ya que estaba al frente de él. 

- ¡Como te gusta hacerte de rogar, Potty! -Rió Pansy, tocando uno de los cuernos de Harry-Creo que impondrás una nueva moda, jejejeje

- Ya Bulldog, si el chiste ya paso-Dijo Ginny, enojada.

- Ya, ahora toca preguntarle a Neville, no?-Preguntó Ron- Yo comienzo. 

Neville, en el centro del círculo formado por los demás chicos, parecía un tanto inseguro y miedoso. Nadie sabía si era por el temor a tener cuernos como Harry o por tener que contestar preguntas como la que había hecho Draco, pero la cosa era que se veía más pálido de lo habitual. 

- Simplecito, Neville, no te preocupes- Dijo Ron- Estás en una fiesta muy entretenida y de repente ya no hay luz. Sientes que alguien se te acerca por atrás, y luego de susurrarte algunas cosas de esas que te levantarían hasta las pestañas, te besa apasionadamente. Se enciende la luz y descubres que era la novia de tu mejor amigo. Tienes la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado, pero debes sustituir a esta persona por uno de los hombres de esta habitación. ¿ Cambiarías lo ocurrido o arruinas tu amistad por no hacerlo?- Ron parecía divertido. 

- ¿ Por qué haces esa clase de pregunta?- Dijo Harry, curioso.

-  Porque sospecho que Neville es gay- Contestó Ron, sonriendo.

- ¡ No soy gay! O_O – Exclamó Neville, enfadado- Y no, dejaría todo tal como esta. No cambiaría  la situación, aunque fueses TU ese mejor amigo. 

Todos lo miraron, esperando que alguna cosa rara le pasara. Seguramente que le comenzaran a crecer las orejas, o que se le pusieran las manos llenas de pelo azul. Sin embargo, no le pasó nada al * pobre* de Neville. 

- ¡ Vieron!- Dijo Neville.

- Es que yo... una vez te sorprendí mirando feo a Harry...- Se excusó Ron, haciendo un círculo en el suelo con el dedo  (n/Akane: Como traumado :P)- Parecía que le tenías ganas,  y que te lo imaginabas dándote con el látigo o algo así... Lo siento :P

- ¡Tu siempre metes la pata hasta el fondo, Ron ¡¬¬X - Dijo Hermione- Dale, Ginny.

- Um...¡ Ya lo tengo!- Exclamó-  Si yo te besara, ¿ Qué harías? 

- Pues pensar en los terribles golpes que me darían todos tus hermanos- Contestó Neville, pasando en menos de tres segundos por ya casi quince colores de rostro diferentes. Su cara decía que no estaba dando la respuesta tal cual la había pensado...

(Mente del *inocente y tierno* Neville Longbottom)

Si te besara, Virginia, pues me valdrían un pepino tus hermanos... Con lo buena que estás  :9  Que no te haría.... Ummm... Que Dios te pille confesada no más, jejejeje.

*

- Al gordis le está saliendo ...- Pansy lo indicó con el dedo- ¡¡ Cola !! 

- ¡Y de león! – Rio Draco-  Como son ustedes los Gryffindor... se hacen los santos, salvan al mundo y ¡ tonterías! No son más que unos C-a-l-i-e-n-t-e-s ¡ jajaja – 

- Oye, no sabes que pensó! – Saltó Ginny- No tiene que ser nada obsceno... Neville no es así. 

- Ya, ya, ya no importa... -Alegó Harry deseoso que le tocara a él -. Es la pregunta más corta del juego, ¿Te gusta Hermione?-Preguntó Potter, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, tratando de decir con la mirada " Si es así, Neville, prepárate para vivir la perdida de un ojo".

- Porque me mete a mi en las preguntas, hay más mujeres aquí presentes ¬¬X- Dijo Hermione, molesta, cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

- Es muy probable que sea así, se nota a leguas que el gordito se derrite por ti, Granger- Dijo Draco mirándola de arriba a bajo y pensando " y quien no, ay Granger, si te para verte así tuviera que lanzarte un litro de agua a diario, lo haría feliz de la vida".

- Pues no- Respondió a Neville, sin ningún problema. Otra vez todos pensaron que le crecerían los colmillos, o para hacer juego con la cola de león, le crecería una melena

- Naaa, que fome, yo quería que pasara algo divertido con el gordis - Dijo Pansy.

- Que tu mientas, Bulldog, no quiere decir que todos lo hagan- Dijo Hermione sonriendo sin sentimiento el rostro.

- Hermione, no seas mala, no le digas Bulldog a la Bulldog, dile mejor garrapata, es mas sincero-Dijo Ron entre risas, provocando que todos los Gryffindor rieran carcajadas y Draco un poco más bajo.

- Noooo, si el pobretón tiene que llamar la atención-Se defendió la aludida- ya, mejor pregunto algo interesante, ya que a nadie se le ocurren preguntas para este juego. Mi querido Gordis cola de león, eres un agente secreto y la hija de unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo se ha perdido en África, donde una tribu caníbal no come desde que McGonagall nació (N/Poly: uuuuuy, que antiguo =P) y son capaces hasta de comerse a Granger, ¿ A que chica de Hogwarts te gustaría rescatar y por qué? 

- Menos mal que eso es una pregunta interesante, imagínate si fuera aburrido-Susurró Hermione a Ginny que se encontraba a su lado.

Neville, miro el techo del cuarto, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Todos miraron al chico expectante. Si no era Hermione, ¿Quien era?

**- Mentecilla de Neville-**

_El tiempo a pasado. He terminado Hogwarts hace  años y el niño miedoso se quedó en el antiguo castillo. Ahora soy un hombre importante, más importante que el mismísimo Harry Potter, que ahora mendigaba por las calles a causa de que yo he derrotado a Voldemort con mi audacia e inteligencia. Soy lo que toda mujer quiere, ninguna se resiste a mis encantos naturales. Ahora caminaba por la selva de África en busca de la hija de un magnate que se a perdido en la selva y una tribu caníbal, los come miam miam, nombre científico para nominarla. Como es obvio en un hombre tan atractivo, salvaje y aventurero como yo, desafiaba la selva sin temores, portando un cuchillo con el que cortaba toda la alta maleza que me impedía avanzar, tal era la fuerza de mis brazos musculosos y bronceados por el fuerte sol de África que podía cortar hasta un árbol si me lo propusiera. Claro, no lo hice. No iba a derrochar mi extraordinaria fuerza en labores inútiles y destructivas como esa, ya que además de ser un hombre bastante arriesgado, tengo mi lado sensible, amante de la naturaleza y poeta. Ya lo sé, chicas, soy perfecto. _

_Como decía, buscaba la tribu caníbal  Come Miam Miam, sin temor, adentrándome cada vez más en la peligrosa selva. Sé que resulta curioso pensar en un hombre como yo en una tarea semejante, cuando podría estar aprovechando mi manantial de sensualidad en el modelaje, pero la idea de encontrar a una dulce doncella atrapada entre despiadados aborígenes me emocionaba. Alegrarle la vida a una muchacha con permitirle estar entre mis brazos, sin duda, demostraba mi gran corazón. _

_Iba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando escuché un ruido tras unos arboles, y cuando me acerqué vi lo que parecía un ritual. Una gran olla, parecido a los calderos para preparar pociones - Por cierto, ¿ Les conté que Snape ahora hace de mi elfo doméstico?-, sobre una hoguera enorme. Dentro, una chica hermosísima gritaba pidiendo ayuda- de seguro la hija del magnate-, lo que provocó que mi instinto animal me hiciera saltar y, con mi ametralladora, enfrentarme a la tribu. Los terribles Miam Miam, asustados ante mi musculoso, bronceado, sexy, perfecto cuerpo, trataron de defenderse, pero la tarea les fue imposible. Claro, se enfrentaban contra mí. El metro sexual Longbottom. _

_Pasaron solo dos minutos para que me declarara vencedor de cien aborígenes solo usando mi mano derecha. Orgulloso, saqué a la muchacha de la olla gigante, y le mostré todos mis perfectos dientes en una amplia sonrisa que derrochaba sensualidad. _

_- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó ella, mirándome sorprendida. Tenía el cabello de un precioso color rojizo, la cara de facciones delicadas y con algunas pecas sobre su nívea piel, y los ojos azules le brillaban de adoración hacia mi perfecta figura y determinación. Era hermosa, delicada y profundamente hermosa. _

- _Puedes decirme Neville, querida Virginia - Dije, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. La tomé entre mis fuertes brazos, y ella rodeó con sus delgados brazos mi cuello. _

- _¡Eres mi salvador!- Exclamó ella, moviendo sus vestido mojado con gracia- Mi padre estará muy complacido... Pero yo, ¿ Cómo podría agradecerte?_

- _Ya se me ha ocurrido como, cariño- Contesté, con una de esas sonrisas a lo Clint Eastwood [ N/Akane: No sé si está bien escrito v_v] que tan bien me salían._

- _Ay Dios, ¡soy tuya! – La joven muchacha extendió sus brazos y cerraba los ojos crea quedando a mi deposición_

_Bese su cuello pálido y largo con desesperación. Sentí sus dedos clavándose en mi lacio y brillante cabello, susurrando cosas incoherentes, sin sentido. Subí por una de sus mejillas hasta su oreja, mascándola y llegando a sus labios finos quienes me recibieron deliciosamente. Jamás creí que aquélla frágil damisela besara así de potente._

_La recosté en las húmedas platas de la sabana disfrutando desde mi posición su delicada figuraza._

- _¿Lo haremos aquí?- Preguntó mientras yo besaba sus, ya, desnudo pechos_

- _Claro, no querrás esperar hasta llegar al hotel- Respondí, sonriéndole con picardía. Ella no dijo nada, pero por la expresión en su rostro, me preocupo. O sea jamás nadie me a puesto una cara de desilusión, a mí, el súper SEXSYMBOL._

- _¿Que tiene?- Pregunte mirando sus relucientes ojos celestes_

- _Es que... yo soy tan pura y casta... pensé que serias más... no sé, explosivo- Ella miraba cualquier parte menos a m_

- _Créeme que soy exclusivo para ti por siempre mi bella Virginia- Susurre en su oído. Ella suspira y me besa como nunca, murmurando "Tómame, Neville Longbottong"._

_Sonreí. Besé su cuello, pasando entre sus formados  y pequeños pechos, su abdomen y llegar al fin al borde de lo que en algún momento fue una falda. Puse mis dedos y la fui deslizando por sus lindas piernas y sacarla completamente junto a su braga._

_Comencé a subir otra vez, besando sus piernas por completo. Es genial escuchar como mi nombre salía de su boca entre gemidos contenidos._

_De repente, abrió sus ojos y se incorporo la  húmeda maleza aplastada por su bello cuerpo desnudo y rasgo mi camisa, pensé en reclamarle por lo que había hecho, mas que mal era costosa. [N/Poly: Sin comentarios XDDDDD]. Besó mi pecho fuerte, bronceado y  musculoso, con desesperación, desabrochando mis pantalones, le ayude y quedamos ambos desnudos sobre la hierba._

_La bese  con pasión y acaricie en los lugares precisos, para causarle más excitación, preparándola para el momento que ambos deseábamos._

- _Por favor , ten cuidado, soy virgen [N/Poly siiii y de adonde mi hijita, perdon?]_

- _No te preocupes, me belleza colorina_

_Fui entrando de despacio y viendo como mi amante cerraba los ojos y abría la boca gimiendo levemente. Lento entre por fin y Ginny grito y me asusté._

- _No... no fue... nada, tu... continua... que ya me gusto- Murmuró y sonreí. _

_Aumente el ritmo, sintiéndome excitado al notar sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda, sus pechos en mi piel húmeda y su gemido que me indicaba que su primer orgasmo ya estaba listo y dispuesto a salir._

_Y así fue. Fuerte y potente como todos los que provocaba._

**_-Y la mente de Neville, alias Rambo, se cerro-_**

- GORDIIIIIIIIIISSSS!!!!- Gritó Pansy, haciendo que el corazón del pobre Neville subiera hasta la garganta y bajara hasta los pies en un, dos  por tres.

- Otro al que se le apagó la tele- Murmuró Hermione mirando a Neville con las cejas arqueadas- ¿ Por qué cuando les hacen una pregunta se quedan así, como mensos?

- Es que uno piensa bien antes de contestar- Contestó Harry, sonriendo mientras observaba el cuerpo empapado de Hermione con algo más allá de picardía.

- Neville, ¿ Por qué no contestabas?- Preguntó Ginny mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello, haciendo que el pobre Gryffindor tragara saliva sonoramente y que su rostro adquiriera un curioso color azul alarmante. Sintió que todo se le subía [n/Akane: =P ] a la garganta [N/Akane : Andale, ¿ tanto? xD], y pensó que no debía haber comido ese trozo de carne con puré ni haber imaginado tales cosas con Virginia Weasley, siendo que estaba su hermano allí, dispuesto a sacarle los ojos con agujas, rasgarle la piel con cuchillos y a patearlo hasta morir si se enteraba. Naaa... de seguro fue la carne. 

- Bueno... Mi respuesta es que... yo rescataría a Virgina Weasley- Contestó Neville con la voz tomada, tratando de serenarse. No podía apartar la vista de los senos de la colorina, y, aunque ella ni su hermano se habían dado cuenta, Draco Malfoy si lo hizo.- Porque si. 

- ¿ Y qué esperarías a cambio?- Preguntó  Hermione, adelantándose. 

- Amor, quizás... – Contestó sonrojándose. No pasó nada, y Neville movió la cola de león que tenía, contento de haberse salvado.  Pero no contaba con Draco Malfoy, que preguntó, como era su turno, con mucha alegría:

- ¿ Y cómo lo haz imaginado? Porque por la cara de menso, supongo que te haz "introducido" en la escena- El Slytherin dio especial énfasis a la palabra "introducido", lo que, casualmente o no, provocó que el color  azuloso que Neville tenía en el rostro pasara inmediatamente a un tono verde.  

- ¿ Imaginado?- Preguntó Neville, nervioso. Se miró las manos, que aquellos momentos parecían muy interesantes... si, con cinco dedos, uñas en cada uno de ellos,... moviéndose con impaciencia ante no saber que contestar- Bueno, pues yo he imaginado algo muy bonito... Yo... la pasábamos muy bien... Conversando... Soy algo tímido  y bastante humilde, y como no tengo mayores pretensiones, supongo que solo querría su amistad, su amor de amiga, su apoyo, su confianza... Conocer a Ginny, que es una persona tan inteligente, tan sabia, tan prudente... una chica a la cual uno quiere conocer por su mente y no por su cuerpo.

Neville finalizó algo sonrojado. Ron parecía extrañado ante aquel punto de vista respecto a su hermana, a la que él consideraba un poco tonta y gritona, y no notaba que Harry hacia un gesto de incredulidad al igual que Hermione y Pansy. Draco y Ginny, por su parte, parecían complacidos. La última, por aquellas lindas palabras, y el Slytherin por lo que sucedió segundos después de que Neville las dijera. 

De la cabellera de Neville comenzó a salir algo que parecía una hoja. Luego dos, tres... siete... ¡ PAF! En un segundo había crecido en la cabeza del Gryffindor un pequeño árbol, que incluso tenía un nido con aves pequeñas pidiendo comida. 

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, menos los Weasley. Era gracioso ver a Neville, con su cara redonda y tierna, con un árbol sobre su cabeza y un excremento de ave sobre su ojo derecho, balbuceando disculpas,... pero para Ginny y Ron resultaba imperdonable que les hubiesen visto la cara de tontos. 

- ¡Sólo su mente!- Repitió Draco, riendo a carcajadas mientras se apretaba el estómago- ¡ Esa no te la cree nadie! 

- ¡ Neville, te voy a matar! – Chilló Ginny, mostrando de forma amenazadora sus uñas largas. Ron, sin embargo, comenzó luego a reír.

- ¡ Sabía que eras gay!- Exclamó, como si hubiese comprendido todo de repente. Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a Ron con cara de "O_O ¿Huh?" Mientras este reía alegremente. 

- ¿ Qué?- Preguntó al notar que todos lo miraban. 

- Eh... sigamos jugando- Balbuceó Hermione, apartando a Ginny de Neville- Sólo es un juego, no hay por qué enfadarse... O al menos tu, Ron, no nos darás un motivo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo, que sonreía más contento aún. 

- Ya Weasley, espérate, tenemos que pensar las preguntas- Dijo Pansy. 

Harry dirigió a Ron una mirada nerviosa, y luego sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Hermione por unos instantes. Él sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, y no sólo porque se notaba a mil kilómetros ( Y por lo guapa que estaba, si, por esas tremendas dos razones... Claro, también por tener cerebro... Mucho... dos lindos hemisferios :p ), si no también porque cuando despertaba con una tremenda sonrisa y segundos después estaba mandando, tratando de no ser visto, sus pegoteadas sábanas, Harry sabía que en la noche lo único que pronunciaba era " Hermione, oh Hermione". Claro, y también " ¿ Media hora? Claro que puedo", " No, no es falso, es de familia", o " No hagas eso... Oh, está bien", pero Harry no entendía que significaba aquello. 

- ¡ Ya lo tengo!- Exclamó de repente Pansy, sonriendo. 

Ron, ya en el centro del círculo, también parecía estar pensando lo mismo: Miraba a Hermione nerviosamente.

- Y yo... -Susurró Draco con diversión y arqueando las cejas. 

Ron tragó saliva, imaginándose lo que le iban a preguntar... Um... Pobre Ron. Pobre niño inocente...

************

*********

********

******

*****

~~~~~~~~~§ Nota de AutoraS  que actualizan después de UN MES §~~~~~~~~~~

**Akane:** ¿ Cómo quedó? Demoramos, si, bastante, pero la flojera y las vacaciones influyeron bastante =P, pero... naaa, que importa, el capítulo ya está aquí. Conocieron la TIERNA e INOCENTE mente del HUMILDE Neville Longbottom,  [jejejeje] , y ya vieron los resultados de decir mentiras... al menos los que se producen al jugar con magos XD  Er... ¿ Qué más puedo decir? ¡ Ah, claro" El próximo capítulo es de RON!! *-* Viene muy weno... =P  ¡ No se lo pueden perder! Como tampoco pueden irse sin dejarnos un review ;) O les mando a mi tía Samara Morgan para que les salga por la tele, o, aún peor, les mando a BARNEY!!  =9 [la gente puede llegar a ser muy mala y cruel cuando tiene un objetivo :P ] ...Ya, ok... pasando promoción, lease mis fics!! [D/Hr El diablo tiene Ojos Grises, R/Hr Night J] BesOteS!!!

**Poly:** Uy, me gusto este capi, especialmente la tribu Mia-Mia [como se nota que no sabia como ponerle -.-] en fin... Sorry por la demora. Neville se pasa XD, ¿Humilde? E ¿Inocente?.. uf, entonces yo soy... Dora, La exploradora [No!!!!! O.O]... Ejem... lo siento =P, después de todo "Los calladitos son los peores =9". Ya, como dijo la muchacha aquí presente, el próximo capitulo es de Ron y se llamara "El que pierde paga... Perdón, se desnuda", léanlo porque si se rieron con este, imagínense con el próximo, jejeje. Acuérdense de no dejar abandonado al botonsito "GO", que después le da deprecion.

Publicidad: Lean mis fics que se actualizan luego [El fin de semana] "La Locura de Ser Padres" y "Love In The Beach" y mas adelante se viene un H/Hr. Nos vemos, espero, pronto y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW ANTERIORES. BesoZ y cariños ;).


End file.
